


Dragon in the Room

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dragons, Fluff, Fun, Humor, Multi, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: Felicity accidentally comes out.





	Dragon in the Room

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Дракон в комнате](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104101) by [marianna_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianna_night/pseuds/marianna_night)



> Some people seem to get the impression that my oliciwave stories are all connected. It wasn't my intention, but apparently I did it anyway. So there's a series called A Thousand Battles, A Thousand Victories. However, since the characters are literally of different species in this one, this work is not included.

Their coming out story is hilarious.

"Wait, so. Hang on. When Firestorm and Sara were being jerks about you and mind control―they were actually being complete and total assholes who somehow forgot about your whole thing as a brainwashed bounty hunter?"

Well.  _Mick_ thinks it's hilarious.

Mick shrugs. "We just don't talk about it."

"But  _Sara_ forgot? Sara Lance, the woman who literally went through the League of Assassins more than once?"

"...huh. Guess if y'put it like that, maybe Blondie didn't."

"So she still did it anyway."

"Uh?"

The living room is promptly swallowed by a roaring beast the size of a Shire horse.

Suddenly, the size of the apartment makes a whole lotta sense.

"Felicity!" Oliver cries, "I thought we were going to break it to him gently!"

The pretty dragon roars again and breaks the coffee table with her teeth. Then she seems to realize what she's done and the tiny human's back, hands over her mouth. And also naked.

"I―I didn't mean to do that," she says, "sorry." Then she looks down at herself and yelps. "Sorry! Sorry, I am so―sorry."

"Mick―you're..." Oliver blinks. "You're laughing."

Mick's not just laughing. He's fallen off the couch. That hot chocolate he'd been drinkin'? Let's just say Leonard Snart is rolling in his grave. Like Mick is rolling on this polished floor, trying not to pass out.

"Does that mean he's okay with it?" Felicity stage-whispers.

Is he okay with it? Mick laughs harder.

"Mick?" Felicity calls cautiously, "Are you...okay? With the whole dragon thing, but also just. Y'know, in general."

Mick holds up a shaking finger. He's gotta get up, he's really gotta. Oh man.

Eventually, he pushes to his feet and gulps a few breaths. "I ain't ever seen a turnin' like that one, Glasses." 

Felicity and Oliver glance at each other. "So you've...seen a turning, then?" Felicity asks hopefully.

Mick grins.

The entire apartment is consumed by a behemoth of crimson scales.

He had no idea Oliver could squeak like that.

"Mick!" Felicity cries, "Mick, you're a―why didn't you say anything? Okay, that's hypocritical, considering we weren't gonna say anything until later, but―I can't believe this!"

The tiny dragon comes back, a little cream darling next to the red, with electric blue veins webbed all over her. She nuzzles Mick and crawls on his back to give his neck a full-body hug. Before he suffocates from the weight, Oliver is dragged out with Mick's talon, where he dangles by his collar, bewildered.

"I'm dating two dragons," he says.

Mick rumbles another laugh. "Mazel tov, Robin Hood."

"This is so great!" Felicity chirps, "So great! I've been looking for a flying buddy, but with the whole Arrow thing, I could't find anybody! And now  _you're_ here, and you're  _huge_!" She gasps, tiny horns smacking the ceiling. "Are you a fire-breather? Can you barbecue with your fire?"

"The coffee table," Oliver gurgles.

"'Course I can barbecue with my fire," Mick gripes, "whaddayah take me for?"

"I take you to be a  _dragon_!" Felicity squeals, "Best. Date. Ever!"

"Dragons," Oliver says.

Surprisingly, they get only one noise complaint. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just meant to be some silly fun. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
